


you make me happy (when skies are grey)

by irish_gold



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, harry's remeniscing, this is kind of sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 20:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irish_gold/pseuds/irish_gold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes harry likes to reminisce his moments with niall</p>
            </blockquote>





	you make me happy (when skies are grey)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lostinwonderland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinwonderland/gifts).



> honestly i don't know what this is. seriously. all grammar and spelling mistakes are my own.  
> Best read if you're listening to 'you are my sunshine'.

‘He was young and beautiful, blue eyes that would make any bright star look dull in comparison. He was short, no bigger than any normal sixteen year old boy.’ He said his voice shook as he remembered the blond. He took another breath of air before continuing.

‘He loved to play the guitar; late at night when both of us couldn’t sleep he would play a few tunes and he would pressure me into singing with him. I never really enjoyed singing, the only times I would ever sing was when Niall was sleeping or playing the guitar. Sometimes when we were too tired to sing and his fingers were numb we would just lay there, lay on the bed, and listen to each other’s breathing.’ His green eyes filled with tears.

He wiped away stray tears with his fist, ‘We’d talk about stupid stuff, and talk about what went on in our day. Talk about what I had learned in class. He’d be fascinated with the books I brought home from school—one day I had come home late from school and I found him reading one of my books—he even loved to read textbooks.’

‘I never understood why he was so enchanted— _fascinated_ —with reading. I completely hated reading. I hated doing my homework, writing essays, but Niall, Niall loved to do all these things.’ Harry said with a smile, tears streamed down his face. He had given up on wiping them.

‘Niall wasn’t the best reader, he hadn’t finished schooling, so sometimes he would have trouble reading certain words and he would come to me for help. He was never embarrassed about his inability to read, I wished—wish—that I were more like him.’ He looked down at his fingers, twisting the silver band on his left hand he started humming.

‘Niall liked old songs, loved to play them on his guitar, he loved to hear me sing them too,’ he stopped and took a breath, ‘it may be cliché but his favourite song was You Are My Sunshine. When it was too hot outside or to cold he would take out his guitar and start plucking at the chords. He would wink at me and look back down at his guitar. That’s when I had started to sing.’ Harry said continuing to hum the song he looked around the room.

The walls covered in bright yellow paint that seemed to be chipping off the walls from its old age. His eyes landed on a picture that was hung on the wall, pointing to it he said’, ‘I remember when that picture was taken. The boys and I had decided we needed a break from all this school stuff and so we went to the beach. Niall had been there just lying in the sun with his guitar slung over his chest, now that I think of it most of my moments with Niall involved his guitar, and he was singing to himself a Beetles song.’

‘The Beetles were new during that time so very few people had actually heard of the band.’ Harry continued to watch the photo as if it were to move or runaway if he blinked or looked away.

‘Anyways he was playing the song and I remember Louis stopping in front of him and smiling, Niall had just looked up and flash him a small smile. Louis had told him how well he played.’ Harry chuckled before saying, ‘Niall had just shrugged and said _‘Could’ve done better._ Niall had been so modest.’

‘I don’t know what Louis was thinking but he had asked Niall for a picture and Niall had never looked so confused in his entire life as he had at that moment. Niall had asked him why he wanted a picture and Louis said he wanted to be the first one to have a picture with the next big star.’

‘Niall blushed a deep red and stood up, he had finally noticed that the rest of us were there and said hello to all us. I remember how his eyes lingered on me. Louis had pushed his small camera into Liam’s hand and told him to take the picture, and Louis had pulled me in so I was standing right beside Niall,’ Harry closed his eyes.

‘I remember thinking ‘wow was this blondie hot!’’ Harry added.

‘After that day on the beach Louis had been the one keeping in touch with Niall, sometimes the boys and I would be in the park late at night and he would tell us stories of his adventures with Niall, and sometimes, on those rare occasions he would bring Niall along with,’ He said ‘I’m tellin’ ya that blond Irishman was such a joy to be around. Never frowned, always enjoyed a good laugh, loved to drink pints, he was so much brighter than any star or light.’

‘Niall and I weren’t ever that close, he was more open with Louis. But one day I had been walking home from working late and Niall had been sitting on the pavement guitar in hand and I asked him what he was doing out so late, shouldn’t he have been at home sleeping or something. And he had just shrugged at told me he had no place to stay at. I hadn’t even thought of the consequences when I asked him if he wanted to stay over my flat till he got back on his feet.’ Harry opened his eyes releasing more tears.

A small sob escaped his lips, ‘I’m never gonna forget that tiny blond.’ He looked down at his feet not knowing what to do or say, ‘Sometimes I find myself lost, confused, because I don’t remember a day without Niall. I don’t remember a day in which I didn’t wake up to the sound of Niall cooking in the kitchen or humming in the shower. Sometimes I don’t know what to do with my hands because I can’t remember a time where Niall and I were holding each other—‘

Harry stopped talking rubbing circles on his wrist; his body trembled as he sobbed harder and harder. ‘He was my sunshine.’


End file.
